Hwi Young
Perfil thumb|250px|Hwi Young * Nombre artístico: 휘영 / Hwi Young * Nombre real: 김영균 / Kim Young Kyun * Apodos: K, Cold City Guy, Crybaby. * Profesión: Rapero, Bailarín y Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 180cm * Peso: 65kg * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Signo zodiacal chino: Conejo * Tipo de sangre: B *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor * '''Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Dramas *Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery1, 2016) Programas de TV *'2018: '(MBC) Idol Radio (09.11.2018, Ep 39) (Junto a Moon Bin de ASTRO y Hyun Jin de Stray Kids). *'2018:' School Rapper 2 *'2017:' (Tooniverse) Stress Out! (02.05.2017) junto a ChanNi *'2016:' (Mnet) D.O.B (11.05.2016 - 29.06.2016) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SF9 **'Posición: '''Rapero y Bailarin. *'Educación:' Escuela Artes Hanlim. *'Hobbies:' Ver películas, kickboxing, dibujo. *'Modelo a seguir:' ASAP Rocky. *'Tipo ideal:''' Rachel McAdams. *Fue compañero de clases junto a Eun Bin (CLC), Sun Woo (THE BOYZ) y Xiao (UP10TION) *Comparte habitacion con Tae Yang. *Junto con Zu Ho compusieron y escribieron una canción para su primer fanmeeting después de su debut y la cantaron juntos (ver) *Escribió los raps de "青春 ; Tell Me What It Is" y "4 step" junto a Young Bin y Zu Ho canciones que forman parte del Primer Mini Álbum de SF9 llamado "Burning Sensation". *Junto con Zu Ho y Young Bin escribieron el rap de de todas las canciones que son parte del Segundo Mini Álbum de SF9 "Breaking Sensation". La letra de de "Around farewell" fue escrita por todos los raperos de SF9. *Escribió los raps de "Blank" y "Just on my way" junto con Zu Ho y Young Bin para el Tercer Mini Álbum de SF9 "Knights of the sun". La letra de "Poem; 00:00" fue escrita por todos los raperos de SF9. *Para el Cuarto Mini Álbum de SF9 "MAMMA MIA" escribió los raps de "Mamma mia", "Never say goodbye", "Be my baby", "Go back in time" junto con Zu Ho y Young Bin. El rap de "Dear fantasy" lo escribieron los cuatro raperos de SF9. *Para el Quinto Mini Álbum de SF9 "Sensuous" participó en la escritura de la letra de "Different" junto a Zu Ho y Cha Ni; escribió el rap de "Photograph" y "Shadow" junto a Zu Ho y Young Bin. *Al final de D.O.B él y Chani fueron los únicos que no lloraron. En el V Live, tras transmitir el episodio, le preguntaron la razón por la cuál no lloró a lo que respondió que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y que ese era sólo un paso más para alcanzar sus metas. *Es de Busan pero se crió en Jecheon-Seúl, y su familia es de Hanam, Gyeonggi-do. *Para su cumpleaños 18 las fans le compraron una estrella con su nombre. *Tiene una mascota felina llamada Pandi. *En un V Live dijo que iba a ser vocal, pero mientras el grupo se formo decidió irse por el camino del hip hop. *Participó en High School Rapper 2018 Galería Hwi Young1.jpg Hwi Young2.jpg Hwi Young3.jpg Hwi Young4.jpg Hwi Young5.jpg Hwi Young6.jpg Hwi Young7.jpg Hwi Young8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor